


酸奶打翻了

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 休息室





	酸奶打翻了

巡演完的休息室里只剩下了收拾动作慢一些的安田。

他其实也不是收拾的很慢，只是他洗澡的时间稍微长了一些，出来之后大家都已经收拾好东西准备回家了。  
当他把雨伞折起来时，门被推开了。  
是大仓，他一头湿漉漉的金发，埋着头一边看手机一边擦着头发，他脚步缓慢，磨磨蹭蹭地走到沙发边，毫无顾忌地摔进沙发里才注意到了对面窝在沙发里正在收拾东西的安田。  
“啊，yasu，”大仓眯起一只眼，“你还没走啊。”  
安田和他的距离之近，他甚至能闻到大仓头发上所留下的茶树味洗发水的味道，安田点点头，拉下了抵在鼻子下的口罩：“你才洗完澡？”  
“嗯，”大仓把毛巾挂在脖子上，探着身子要去拿放在桌上的吹风机，“yasu你不是早就洗完澡了吗？”  
“没有吧，”安田有点心虚地摸摸鼻子，“我才洗完不久呢，你看我东西都还没收拾好…”  
大仓把吹风机的电源插好，笑眯眯地看他：“你是在等我吧？”  
他倾过身子凑近了安田，他声音压得低，金发下漆黑的眼珠被屋子的灯光映成清透的琥珀色，系得松垮的浴袍领口大大的敞开，能看到他近段时间锻炼出的十分流畅有力的肌肉线条，水珠从他的发梢落下来，顺着脖颈缓慢地淌到了凹陷下去的锁骨窝里，未完全干透的胸口处还泛着水光，让他的皮肤看起来诱人极了，他身上好闻的气味漫上安田的鼻尖，呼吸无声的压迫几乎让安田避无可退。  
美色当前，安田忍不住咽了口口水。  
大仓没有放过这个动作，他笑了下，放下手里的吹风机，压过身子吻向了安田。

安田下意识地闭上了眼睛，大仓的吻向来煽情，他的舌尖蹭过安田的嘴唇，让他微微张开嘴，舌尖探入口腔，缓缓地从安田口腔上颚处舔过，酥痒的触感蔓延开来，让他的手都开始发麻。而大仓似乎是知道了，他还伸过手握住了安田发麻的指尖。大仓潮湿的手指摩挲着安田干燥的指尖，他的指腹还带着长期练吉他而留下的茧，摸着时意外的有一种奇异的满足感。安田的手很小，大仓总是轻而易举地就能将之包裹住，他也乐于这么做，他抚摸过安田手背上的骨节缓缓往上，蹭过了他纤细的手腕。  
休息室开着暖气，安田怕热，因此只穿了一件袖口宽大的中袖T恤，在穿这件衣服之前，他从没想过会给大仓提供了方便。  
大仓的手已经来到了袖口边缘，安田甚至来不及阻止他，只能任由大仓将他按倒，无法阻止大仓的手顺着自己的手臂一路往上来到了肩膀，衣袖被撩了起来，宽大的衣袖形同虚设，根本无法阻止大仓在安田胸口作乱的手。  
安田能感受到恋人的手按捏着自己的胸肌下廓，拇指按压着早已经因情动而挺立起来的乳尖，粗糙的指腹带来的细微疼痛让安田更加的兴奋起来。漫长的亲吻结束了，大仓伸出一只手扯掉了安田碍事的口罩，然后探过去亲吻着安田滑动着的喉结。  
“你…”安田艰难地开口，“不要留下痕迹…明天——”  
“我知道。”  
大仓含糊不清地回答道。

胡乱地扯下安田宽松的上衣，大仓将他压进柔软且宽大的沙发里，嘴唇亲吻着安田发热的胸膛，舔舐轻咬吮吸着留下暧昧的吻痕，略带疼痛的亲吻让安田在大仓的怀里颤抖着，无助的扒着大仓撑在一边的手臂。  
大仓将手伸向了安田目前唯一尚好的裤子，还没有拉下裤链就已经感觉到了坚硬的东西在裤子里抵着，拉开裤链后他也并不急着要做什么，而是隔着薄薄的内裤手法娴熟地按弄着性器根部，逼得安田拔高了呻吟，甚至都染上了哭腔。  
“大…大仓……”安田红着眼眶吞咽着口水，“不要玩了…”  
“我没有玩呀，”大仓说，但玩弄安田的手依旧不停，“我在很认真的取悦你呢——前辈。”  
那声‘前辈’大仓刻意地压低了声音，低沉而沙哑的声线让安田呜咽一声，腰都软了大半截，他撇开视线，却看到了桌上涉谷忘了拿走的游戏机，还有写着成员名字的水瓶，那些名字就像是成员们本人站在那里一样，安田不敢再想下去，他闭上了眼睛。  
但是闭上眼睛阻隔了视觉之后下半身的快感更加强烈了，大仓已经拨开了内裤边，揉着安田流出了透明液体的性器顶端，修长的手指往下滑动，大仓掌心和骨节处的茧子磨过他的性器，粗糙却又令人欲罢不能。  
“哈啊……”安田剧烈地喘息着，他面色潮红，眼眶里溢满了泪水，天花顶上的灯光落进安田染着水光的眼睛里，仿佛泛起了星子的海水。  
大仓去亲吻他的眼睛，手指沾着安田性器溢出的液体来到了后方隐秘的穴口。  
他的手指在穴口打着转，缓慢往里挤进手指进行开拓。  
但是并不湿润的后穴为大仓的动作带来了困难，安田也有些疼，他抬起手拉了拉大仓的衣袖：“包里，我的包里……”  
大仓挑了挑眉，也没有去问为什么安田的包里会带着润滑剂，否则一定让这个前辈兼恋人的小个子直接甩出一句‘你到底做不做’，于是他连忙捞过被他们踢在沙发底下的包，找到润滑剂之后又重新压了回去。  
但此时的安田已经自己变了姿势，他背对着大仓，双手抓着沙发扶手，翘着屁股，细瘦的双腿都还打着颤。  
大仓忍不住俯下身亲了安田翘起的臀尖一口，惊得安田尖叫一声，差点一脚将大仓给蹬下去。

但大仓显然已经忍耐了很久，他让安田转了个方向，撩开自己的浴袍，拉下内裤释放出自己已经硬挺了许久的性器。  
安田明白他的意思，舔了舔嘴唇就含了上去，双唇含着大仓尺寸不菲的阴茎，几乎填满了安田的整个口腔，他稍稍退出来些，含着大仓的前段舔弄，嘴含不下的地方则改用手去抚摸撸动。而此时的大仓已经在手里倒上了润滑液探向了安田的股间。  
安田含着大仓的性器，感觉到大仓的手已经按上了自己的后穴，不禁想到几个小时前他握着鼓棒的那双手现在正在他的会阴处给予他无上的快感，他想到那双手细长又洁白，偶尔带着装饰戒指都会让安田觉得性感极了，但现在那双手正在他最隐秘的地方翻搅着——这个认知几乎让安田无法控制自己要溢出口的呻吟。

湿淋淋的股间已经吞下了大仓的两根手指，但这还并不够，大仓将第三根手指塞进去，听到安田压抑的呜咽，手指被火热湿润的肠壁挤压着，身下的性器也被同样火热的口腔壁包裹着，情欲更加勃发，他快要等不及了。  
他抽出手指，让安田松了口，和他交换了一个湿吻就将他推倒在沙发上然后将自己的性器抵在了安田的穴口。  
大仓一脚跪在沙发上，一脚踩在地上，他握着安田的腰缓缓地抵入，空虚感被填满了，安田喘了口气，抓紧了手底下的沙发布，放松着自己的腰腹，努力地想要将大仓的阴茎吞的更多。  
大仓察觉了，他压低身子，这个动作让性器进得更深了，安田呜咽一声，脑袋压在手臂上，剧烈的起伏着胸膛，但大仓凑到了安田的耳边：  
“前辈真贪吃啊——还不够吗？”  
安田觉得这一下自己的五脏六腑都要被搅乱了，他模糊地回答：“够了…够了……”  
“不够的吧？”大仓抽出性器，狠狠地顶撞进去，“唱了那么久的歌，前辈一定饿了。”  
安田说不出话来，他光是听着大仓说话，就觉得自己要去了。  
“可是休息室都没什么吃的了呢，”大仓大力地摆动着腰跨，他按着安田的纤腰，不让他有地方可躲，“酸奶怎么样？yasu可喜欢酸奶了对吧？”  
“嗯……啊——”  
安田胡乱地点着头，他已经快要听不进大仓说的话了，他所有的感官都集中在了两人紧紧相连着的地方，灼热且强烈的快感已经让他濒临高潮的边缘。

巨大的性器在滑腻的后穴凶狠地进出着，发出暧昧的‘咕啾咕啾’的声音，安田已经说不出话来，他的口中断断续续地发出动情的呻吟，激得大仓一次又一次操弄进安田湿软的后穴，润滑剂被挤出，几乎被连续不停的顶弄捣成白沫。  
大仓抽送的动作越来越快，越来越猛，安田颤抖着：  
“我…我要去了…大，大仓……”  
大仓闻言，捞过自己的浴袍垫在了安田身下：“射吧前辈，这下就不会弄脏沙发了。”  
“呜……”大仓感觉到安田后方猛地绞紧了，他忍耐着继续抽送性器，将安田送上了高潮，在安田无力地趴倒在沙发扶手上时，大仓快速在他的后穴挺动，快要射时将性器抽了出来射在了安田的背上。

“看来又要去洗一次澡了呢，前辈。”

一个后续

“这沙发是怎么回事？”村上走进休息室，看到了沙发上显眼的白色痕迹。  
跟在后面的大仓看了一眼，心里一紧，昨天收拾沙发居然没有收拾干净，可他还是笑起来：“啊，那个啊，我昨天不小心把酸奶弄在上面了，这里好像被我忘了。”  
村上拍了大仓的头，把委委屈屈抱着头的他推了过去：“你这小子真是…弄干净！”  
安田瞥了一眼，耳朵通红的移开了眼睛。  
一旁的涉谷才不会说他昨天半路回来去游戏机时听到了些什么，他看了眼擦沙发的大仓，又看了眼装作不在意摆弄谱子的安田，努力憋回了自己的笑声。  
而横山看了眼表情扭曲盯着安田的涉谷，毛骨悚然的和丸山换了个位置。


End file.
